The objectives of this research are: 1) to learn how the nervous system generates patterns of motor impulses underlying specific acts of animal behavior, especially locomotion; 2) to learn how central nervous circuitry is specified during ontogeny; and 3) to investigate behavioral phenomena involving neuronal "plasticity", such as habituation, discrimination ("choice") and conditioning ("learning"), with the aim of identifying the cellular bases of these phenomena. Experimental subjects include Arthropods, Mollusks and vertebrates.